


Luz de arca

by anadelic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadelic/pseuds/anadelic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momentos de la vida de Clarke, desde el arca hasta la tierra. Spoilers hasta 2x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luz de arca

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Shadows in space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362696) by [anadelic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadelic/pseuds/anadelic)



> Ahí va mi primer intento de escribir fanfic! En castellano por ser mi lengua materna y bueno... espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar (pero sean suaves con esta novata!).

                Clarke tarda en empezar a hablar. A los tres años había aprendió a sostener un crayón antes de decir su primera palabra. Abby sabe que no hace falta preocuparse, por más que su esposo no deje de estar nervioso. Pero él confía en Abby, y por más que cada tanto su mirada se torne un poco incierta, nunca presiona a Clarke.

        Todos los días cuando vuelve de trabajar se sienta su lado y dibujan juntos. Lo suyo no es el arte, sino la ingeniera. Jake dibuja partes y herramientas, reflejos de su cotidiano o diseños de innovaciones para el Arca. Imitándolo, Clarke aprende a dibujar líneas y ángulos rectos. Dibujando con su padre, eventualmente aprende que las sombras dan relieve y cuerpo a las figuras planas.

 

* * *

 

           Las noches del arca son tan artificiales como sus días. La luz solar impacta sin calentar, apenas alumbrando, y el ritmo de las horas está marcado por temporizadores que imitan el latido de un mundo que ningún habitante del Arca conoció.

        Clarke pasea por la falsa penumbra nocturna contando los pasos entre las ventanas al exterior que dejan pasar la tenue luz de luna. Cuando se detiene frente a una, no mira hacia afuera, a la vastedad del espacio. Levanta su mano y mueve lentamente los dedos, experimentando con luz y sombra… imagina sentir la calidez del sol que cuentan las historias, imagina los follajes iluminados de los árboles que describen sus libros de biología. Clarke no conoce el peso de una hoja ni el sabor de la lluvia.

 

* * *

 

          Aún en su encierro, su orgullo es fuerte y su testarudez inquebrantable. Clarke no acepta visitas de su madre, y soporta en silencio los momentos que Abby logra procurar junto a su hija a pesar suyo. Pero cuando su madre se va, Clarke se permite usar las barras de carboncillo y difuminos que deja de regalo. No hay colores, pero nunca le hicieron falta.

         Por las noches, la luna ilumina su celda y la transforma en un bosque lleno de frutos plateados y cascadas de agua quieta. Clarke dibuja lo que nunca tocó sin soñar con conocerlo. Se rodea de líneas y formas, luces y sombras jugando a ser naturaleza sobre el metal frío del arca. Estaba a punto de quedarse sin espacio para seguir cuando vienen a buscarla.

 

* * *

 

            La euforia del aterrizaje duró casi tan poco como la paz. Uno tras otro se sucedieron las amenazas y las muertes, y Clarke apenas pudo apreciar el calor del sol antes de tener que encerrarse en la oscuridad de la nave para calcinar a sus enemigos. La supervivencia exige una dedicación absoluta, y Clarke no pasea por las noches para ver los árboles iluminados por la luna.

          En el Suelo no hay tizas ni carbón; y aún si los hubiera, no podrían competir con las heridas, la sangre y el estado de eterna vigilancia. Los lápices de Finn quedaron guardados en un refugio antibombas cuya puerta Clarke cerró para siempre con una cuchillada al estomago de su amante. Aún habiendo crecido en el frío del espacio, nunca imaginó que la compasión podría ser así.

 

* * *

 

      La vida en la tierra parece estar destinada a ser una eterna guerra. En días marcados por el conflicto y el peligro, Clarke se sorprende encontrando un momento de paz en el ojo de la tormenta.

  No sabe en qué momento se permitió dormir en el bosque a la luz de la fogata. Con ojos entrecerrados y párpados todavía pesados por el cansancio, Clarke ve a Lexa a su lado, recostada sobre un árbol afilando una daga con una atención concentrada que interrumpe a intervalos regulares para mirar a su alrededor. Entre el cansancio arrastrado de semanas enteras y la relajación de una sensación de seguridad inesperada, Clarke no alcanza a despertar del todo. Por unos segundos no hace más que observar el juego de luces y sombras que el fuego pasea sobre el rostro de la Comandante en la noche sin luna.

   Clarke duerme y sueña con paseos nocturnos en un arca sin techo ni paredes, rodeada de flores de colores vivos, acompañada de todos los que perdió y todos los que teme perder en la vigilia.

 

* * *

 

        No hay orgullo, ni seguridad, ni asombro la noche que Clarke ve un poblado entero hundido en la danza de luces que solamente el fuego puede incitar. Tondc arde y Clarke ni siquiera puede horrorizarse. Si sus pensamientos no hubieran enmudecido, podría apreciar la ironía del vacío dentro suyo, tanto más amplio y voraz que el del espacio que fuera su cuna.

     Tondc y su gente arden, junto con los guerreros y líderes de los clanes visitantes. Aullidos de dolor y de miedo le auguran horas cuidando esas vidas que primero decidió sacrificar. Pero todavía no puede dar el primer paso hacia la destrucción por miedo a que el temblor de sus piernas la impida sostenerse en pie.

        A su lado, la comandante espera igual de inmóvil. Los reflejos del fuego y la luna se persiguen por momentos en su rosto, pero no hay luz que pueda revelar sus pensamientos.

     Refugiadas en el bosque frondoso a pocos metros de Tondc, no hay oscuridad lo suficientemente opaca para ocultarlas, y Clarke sabe que nunca han de salir de la noche a la que eligieron entrar.

 


End file.
